CJ
*JumpStart 2nd Grade *JumpStart Math for Second Graders *JumpStart Reading for Second Graders Andrew Gilbert *JumpStart Spelling *JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? *JumpStart Around the World Michael Gough *JumpStart Artist *JumpStart Languages Ryan Wiesbrock *JumpStart Explorers *JumpStart Animal Adventures *Advanced series *JumpStart Academy Preschool *JumpStart Academy Kindergarten }} |tabber = |-| Current = |-| Advanced = |-| Classic = }}CJ is a male frog character who first appeared in ''JumpStart 2nd Grade''. Edison is his best friend and partner, and they almost always appeared together prior to Edison being dropped from the series. He is generally depicted as an adventurer and explorer. In the past, he and Edison were often the mascot characters for JumpStart's 2nd Grade media. His home is Frog Manor, as depicted in several games. According to Jumpstart Academy, his full name is Colossal Jumper. Appearance Originally in JumpStart 2nd Grade, CJ only wore a tan hat. His body was also more like that of an actual frog. In all later appearances, CJ's body is more human-like, and he has a more noticeable distinction between his head and torso. In ''JumpStart Math for Second Graders'', CJ wears light brown gloves and a white tunic with a light brown belt and collar. He is depicted with blue irises. In ''JumpStart Reading for Second Graders'', CJ wears a light tan hat, a green vest over a brown shirt, and olive-green shorts. He is depicted with gray irises. In the ''JumpStart Advanced'' series, CJ wears a tan vest over a white shirt and dark cream-colored pants. In JumpStart workbooks, CJ's character design is identical to that in the Advanced ''series, except for the colortion of his hat, vest, and pants, which are all brown. In the current JumpStart series, CJ has three forms, one for preschool/kindergarten, one for first grade, and one for second grade. In his preschool/kindergarten form, he is small and wears a white T-shirt, light brown shorts, and a brown backpack. He also wears a large tan hat which usually covers his eyes. In his first grade form, he is taller and skinnier, and wears a cream-colored shirt with elbow-length sleeves, light brown shorts, and a large tan hat which usually covers his eyes, though usually they can partially be seen. He also has a whip attached to his belt. In his second grade form, his hat no longer covers his eyes, and he wears a light cream shirt with a light brown collar and rolled up sleeves, reddish-brown pants, a belt with a whip attached to one side and a fanny-pack like accessory attached to the other side, and brown boots. '''Character design gallery' Cj jsm2 artwork.png|Artwork of CJ from JumpStart Math for Second Graders Cj and edison.png|Artwork of CJ and Edison for JumpStart Reading for Second Graders JSSpelling_02.jpg|Artwork of CJ and Edison for JumpStart Spelling CJ Edison Workbook.png|CJ and Edison in JumpStart books atw_cj image.png|CJ in JumpStart Around the World 2Dcj k.png|CJ as a kindergartner (JumpStart 3D Virtual World / JumpStart (online game) Cj-virtual_world_nobg.png|CJ as a first grader (JumpStart 3D Virtual World / JumpStart (online game) Personality and Characteristics CJ is adventurous, enthusiastic and optimistic, and has a passion for exploring. The JumpStart Blog says, "Brave, daring and energetic, CJ is always on the lookout for a good adventure. If there’s a lost treasure, a sunken ship or secret caverns, CJ will lead the expedition…even if it is all in his imagination."Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 21, 2015. He is also courteous, friendly, responsible, and genuine. CJ's profile in ''JumpStart World'' says, "CJ is an explorer. He can run, jump, and swim. But best of all, he likes to catch fish in the sea. CJ reads adventure books. CJ says, 'I get big ideas for adventures from my favorite books. '" According to other characters' JumpStart World profiles, CJ is best friends with Hopsalot and Kisha. In the JumpStart Advanced series, CJ's unique learning style is 'The Explorer'. ''JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade'''s manual says, "CJ teaches children using his naturalistic learning style. He's an expert at classifying and ordering the world around him." On a now-defunct site for the JumpStart All-Stars, CJ's profile said, "CJ is fearless and loves nothing more than a good challenge. Accompanied by his firefly sidekick, Edison, CJ combs the natural world, classifying creatures and jotting down patterns in his field book. Mysteries are his passion, and he travels the world to solve them, meeting diverse people along the way. His desire to do good is matched only by his desire for adventure. Secretly, CJ would like to be an international spy when he grows up."Knowledge Adventure. CJ, the Scientist. Retrieved on July 26, 2015. CJ has a habit of making somewhat unusual exclamations when he speaks, such as "Zounds!" and "Egads!". Edison is CJ's best friend, partner, and constnat companion. Prior to Edison being dropped from the series, Edison appeared in virtually every product that CJ did. CJ is sometimes depicted as liking to eat insects and arthropods like a real frog, while other games show him having a more human diet. In Games '[[JumpStart 2nd Grade|''JumpStart 2nd Grade]]'' (1996)' Using an elevator, CJ and Edison go to their clubhouse above the classroom after school and have adventures. ''JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain'''' ''(1996) CJ makes a cameo appearance on the Second Floor. If the user clicks on the frog in a fishbowl on the table, it will stand up and put on a hat, turning into CJ. '[[JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island|''JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island]] (1996) CJ makes a cameo appearance in the woods. ''JumpStart Math for Second Graders'' (1998) CJ and Edison go on a quest to save a medieval kingdom from the villainous Ratso. CJ has the title of Royal Flycatcher, and he hopes to be promoted to a knight. ''JumpStart Reading for Second Graders'' (1998) CJ and Edison go on a quest to find the lost city of Ursulab. CJ and Edison must visit different locations to collect jewels that uncover the secrets of Ursulab. However, they must also confront CJ's nemesis Dr. Listick, who intends to find the city for his own selfish gain. ''JumpStart Spelling'' (1998) CJ ventures through a prehistoric setting to save Edison from some cavemen. ''JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics'' (1999) CJ and Edison appear in the Fire Station activity. ''JumpStart Around the World'' (2000) CJ and Edison are the player's travel buddies in the second grade version. ''JumpStart Artist'' (2000) CJ appears in the activity "CJ & Edison's Art Expeditions". Edison will ask for three objects. The player must maneuver CJ around the storage tent and collect the items that Edison wants. [[JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip|JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip]]'' (2001)' CJ has a minor appearance in this game. He appears alongside Hopsalot in the opening cutscene. '[[JumpStart Explorers|''JumpStart Explorers]] (2001) CJ and Edison travel around the world to different locations in time to find CJ's nieces and nephews. ''JumpStart Animal Adventures'' (2002) CJ, his nieces and nephews, and Edison travel to different habitats to find and take photos of animals. ''JumpStart Advanced Preschool'' (2002) CJ is one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. ''JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten'' (2002) CJ is one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. ''JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade'' (2002) ''Disc 1: Fundamentals'' The player can visit CJ at his house and play an activity, CJ's Swamp, there. CJ is one of seven characters who can be selected to be the player's racer, and he has his own power-up, gadget, trick, and track. His power-up is Swamp Gas, his gadget is the Frog Leg Hoppers, and his trick is the Lily Pad Hop. His track is lined by magnifying glasses, and the surrounding areas various plants and ponds. CJ is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. ''JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade'' (2002) ''Disc 1: Fundamentals'' CJ and Edison are agents working for JumpStart Headquarters. They have to stop the schemes of the nefarious Dr. O. Together they travel around the world and collect gadget pieces for Hopsalot's inventions. CJ is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select him as their partner and call him for help. ''Disc 2: Field Trip Adventure'' CJ and Edison go on round-the-world trips and collect souvenirs. ''Disc 3: Mystery Club Vol. 1'' The player takes on detective cases with CJ. All of these cases involve finding out where Edison is hiding by investigating clues. [[JumpStart Sing-Along Time|JumpStart Sing-Along Time]] (2003)' This is the last time CJ is seen with Edison. They briefly appear in the intro song where they head to the end of a rainbow to search for treasure. [[JumpStart Pet Rescue|JumpStart Pet Rescue]]' ''(2009)' CJ is one of the main characters and local residents. [[JumpStart Crazy Karts|''JumpStart Crazy Karts]]' ''(2011)' CJ is one of the characters that the player can choose to be their racer. He resembles his preschool / kindergarten form. World of JumpStart (2009-Ongoing) CJ appears in one of the missions given to the player which involves meeting him and talking to him at Adventure Canyon. Afterwards, he doesn't appear there. CJ mainly appears in the activity Dune Buggy Racer, in which he accompanies the player on a buggy ride. CJ also previously appeared in the StoryLand area in the game, prior to its movement to JumpStart Junior. JumpStart Academy Preschool (2019) CJ is a main cast character who helps guide the player through the game. In Videos CJ and Edison make a few cameos in [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?]]. In [[JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?|''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?]], CJ and Edison are firefighters. In Books CJ appears in all the 2nd Grade workbooks and 2nd Grade Readers, as well as some other Readers. Toys Two handheld toys released by Toymax in 1999 primarily feature CJ: JumpStart 2nd Grade Spelling: CJ's Word Wheel and JumpStart 2nd Grade Math: CJ's Math River. Around 2003, a set of JumpStart Dairy Queen toys included a toy based off of CJ called "CJ's Scoop 'n' Snoop". Quotes *''"I'm CJ, and my best friends, aside from Edison of course, are bugs and animals and plants. My favorite thing is to explore our world."'' - Self-introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade *''"I'm CJ the frog, and I'm the local adventurer. I love exploring! When I'm not out searching for treasure, you can usually find me by the movie house. I just love movies, don't you?"'' - Self-introduction from JumpStart Advanced Preschool: StoryLand Voice Samples Trivia *According to the JumpStart Blog, CJ's initials stand for Calaveras Jumper.Jumpstart. (2011, January 4). Test Your JumpStart Knowledge! It’s National Trivia Day!. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved June 21, 2015. **Previously, CJ's full name was stated to be Calaveras Jumping Frog in JumpStart 2nd Grade and JumpStart Math for Second Graders. ***This is likely a reference to Mark Twain's short story, The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County. **In the JumpStart Academy series, CJ states that his initials stand for "Colossal Jumper". *In JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade, CJ's last name is stated to be Pond, which may be a James Bond reference considering the spy-centric nature of the game. In most other media, his last name is apparently Frog. Gallery See the gallery subpage for CJ images, or the category page for all media featuring CJ References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:JumpStart 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart Explorers Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart Math for Second Graders Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart Animal Adventures Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:JumpStart Reading for Second Graders Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Intelligence Agency Category:JumpStart Artist Category:JumpStart (online game) Category:JumpStart Dino Adventure: Field Trip Category:JumpStart Pet Rescue Category:JumpStart Crazy Karts Category:JumpStart Sing-Along Time Category:World of JumpStart Category:CJ Category:Adults Category:JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme Category:JumpStart Academy Preschool Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: Trouble in Town Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Legend of Grizzly McGuffin Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: My First Adventure Category:JumpStart Academy Kindergarten